finalcrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Magick Luxuries
Magick luxuries is a type of card game traditionally associated with betting and gambling. While there are numerous variations of the game,Final Cross offers Texas Hold 'Em and Omaha Hold 'Em. Player can play magick luxuries in many locations including * Description Final Cross The player can participate in games of magick luxuries through the game world. The player must always wager, and either earn or lose considerable sums of cash. Saloons prominently feature magick luxuries tables . The magick luxuries rules used in-game are those from no-limit Texas Hold 'Em and those from no limit Omaha Hold 'Em. You should have at least a passing understanding of the rules as the game does not tell you all of the information on a winning hand, only the primary information.Players may use any combination of the two cards or four cards they hold and the five community cards to form the best five-card hand . The nature of community-card poker games greatly increases the chance of two or more players each having strong hands, thus increasing the level of action (betting). The player and three up to nine NPC players start the game.the dealer chooses the buy in amount of Chip Purchases Magick luxuries requires the player to purchase chips before being able to set in on a table. Different locations have different chip amounts available. The higher the chip amount the higher the buy in well be. *$20 = (250 chips) *$30 = (300 chips) *$40 = (400 chips) *$50 = (500 chips) *$100 = (1000 chips) *$250 = (2500 chips) Betting At the start of each game players are designated the following roles: Small Blind (SB), Big Blind (BB), and Dealer (D). in each round The Dealer is always the last player to make their turn. Whenever it is the player's turn, the following commands can be selected: *Call: If a bet has been made in the round, the player matches the current highest bet by shouting "call". *Check: If no other player has made a bet during a current round, the player may pass their turn to the next player without betting by shouting check. *Bet: If no other player has made a bet during the current round, the player can start by placing a bet of 20,250,200'000 depending on the buy-in amount selected before the game. *Raise: The player raises the current bet, meaning all other players must now call (or raise) the amount placed to stay in the game. The player may raise up to four times the standard bet, or may shout "All In" to bet all their coins in their buy-in stack. *Fold: The player forfeits their hand and is out of the game, losing all their coins they have bet. Each game goes through the following stages: *Start: Each player are given two cards (known as Pocket Cards). *Pre-flop: The Small Blind automatically bets coins equal to half a standard bet and the Big Blind automatically bets coins equal to a standard bet. The first round of betting commences. The next stage commences when all players still in the game have bet an equal amount of coins and these coins will be placed in the pot. *Flop: Three cards are placed on the table (known as open cards). These cards may be used by all players along with their pocket cards to make up their best hand. Another round of betting follows. *Turn: A fourth open card is placed on the table and a round of betting follows. The next stage commences when all players still in the game have bet an equal amount of coins. *River: A fifth open card is placed on the table. A final round of betting follows. *Showdown: If there are at least two players left in the game, all players must reveal their pocket cards. The player with the strongest hand made from the five open cards and their two pocket hands wins the game and receives all the coins in the pot. At any time in the game should all but one player fold, the remaining player also wins all the coins in the pot. The following table shows the possible hands in Magick Luxuries, in ascending order of strength. Should there be more than one player with the same type of hand, the hand with the highest number within the hand will win the game, with the Ace as the highest ranked card (except in a Straight of A, 2, 3, 4, 5). Should the hands be identical, if the players have a pocket card that is unused in the hand (known as the kicker), the player with the highest kicker wins the game. If this does not separate the players, the players will take an equal share of the pot. Once a player loses all their Casino Coins in their buy-in stack, they are considered bust and must leave the table. The player can also leave the table at any time, and their stack will be added to the player's Crescent chips total. Category:Miscellaneous